RANDOM TWILIGHT
by twilight4ever586
Summary: THIS IS SOMETHING THAT ME AND JADE WROTE TOGETHER AND IT IS SOOOO FUNNY AND IF YOU NEED A LAUGH THIS IS THE STORY TO READ IT IS JUST A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS THAT ARE ALL IN THE SAME STORY, SO R&R, PLEASE! :O
1. sorry i peed on you

**OKAY SO WHEN ITS JUST BOLD ITS ME JADE**

**_AND WHEN ITS BOLD AND ITALIC ITS ME CRYSTAL_**

**HELLO FELLOW PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET I LIKE TO CALL EARTH!!!**

**_SORRY THATS JADE SHES A CREEP_**

**WHY YES I AM**

**_WOW...OKAY SO THIS IS OUR FIRST FANFIC TOGETHER_**

**YEAH!!!!! :o)**

**_OKAY SO MAKE SURE YOU TELL US YOUR IDEAS AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!! :D_**

**DISCLAIMER 1: CRYSTAL THINKS THAT SHE GETS TO OWN TWILIGHT JUST BECAUSE HER SISTER GOT THEM AS A GIFT BUT I AM TRYING TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO HER AND MAKE HER RELIZE THAT THE GREAT ONE AND ONLY STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT, SO PLEASE TELL HER THAT IN YOUR REVIEW**

**_DISCLAIMER 2:OKAY SO I AM SORRY THAT I AM STUPID OKAY I AM NEW AT THIS AND THERE IS NO NEED TO MAKE FUN OF ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW AND THIS STORY IS GONNA BE AWESOME AND YOU START MAKING FUN OF ME AND I WILL STOP WRITING SO DEAL WITH MY STUPIDITY OKAY???!!!_**

**NO SHE WON'T WANYWHO ON WITH THE WONDERFUL PEICE OF ART THAT I LIKE TO CALL OUR FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :oP**

**CHAPTER ONE: SORRY I PEED ON YOU( THIS CAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY THE FABOULUS JADE!!! YEAH!!! AND NOT CRYSTAL SHE DOSN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER :'o( SHE WILL WRITE THE NEXT ONE MABYE THOUGH IF SHE EVER GETS AN IDEA IN THAT ICKY BRAIN OF HERS)**

**OKAY, SO THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST BECAUSE, WELL, UMMMMMMMMM, BEACUSE I NEED THEM TO BE SO THEY ARE, GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN PLEASE CALL ME AT 1-800-I DONT CARE OR 1-800-436682273 I WILL BE AWAITING YOUR CALL :O)**

**BELLA'S POV:**

I really got to go pee. But sadly we're in the middle of the woods and there is not a toilet anywhere near me. And trust me I checked. So my last and only hope is to suck up my pride and go tell Edward.

Edward is over by a tree watching me and Alice starts to giggle. Edward looks at strangly and says, "Why are you singing the Barney theme song."

Alice just starts to giggle some more and says, "You'll see Eddie-boy, you'll see." He glared at her for calling her Eddie.

I decide that now would be a good time to tell him about my newly found need to go pee.

"Edward I really have to go-" I started to say before I was rudly interupted.

"Bella, come here. Look at what I found over here!!!!!" yelled Alice from across the forest. I looked over at her and gave her the I-know -you-know-that-I-have-to-go-pee-so-this-better-be-good look and walked over to her.

Once I got to her she said, "Opps, sorry thought it was a taranchala, but alsa it wasn't. Sorry." I glared at her and walked back over to Edward.

He started to look at me wierd so I decided I might as well tell him. "Edward, I got to go to the bathroom." Edward then started to look at me with a confused look on his face. Probly thinking that this was all a prank between me and Alice. "Edward, this is not a joke I got to go PEE!!!" I yelled to loudly. All of a sudden I heard a booming laugh from the far distance. Emmett. I felt my face get hot and a blush creep up onto my face.

Relization crossed his face as he finally understood that I was dead serious. He threw me onto his back and began to run.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I no longer had to pee and I felt a nice warm liquid around my area, if you know what I mean.

Edward all of a sudden came to a sudden halt and turned his head around to face me. "Why do I feel something wet on my back?" he asked.

In a quiet wisper I said to him, "I told you that I had to pee." There was more laughing in the distance, great now they are never going ot let me live this down."

**OKAY SO THAT WAS FUNNY RIGHT, YUP I KNEW IT WAS. LOL. ANYWHAY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHEREIN THE SAM HECK DID I GET THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER. WELL LETS JUST SAY THAT I HAVE SOME WIERD DREAMS AND I REALLY GOT TO GO PEE. BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS INSTEAD SO NOW AS I GO RUN OF THE BATHROOM CRYSTAL WILL WRITE THE REST OF THIS END ATHORS NOTE!!! HERE'S CRYSTAL**

**_OKAY GUYS I KNOW THAT WAS A LITTLE WEIRD BUT HEY WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN IDEAS AND LIKE I SAID I HAD NOTHIN TO DO WITH THAT CHAPTER. BUT IT WAS FUNNY RIGHT? OH YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS EVEN I THINK IT WAS WELL STICK AROUND AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! _**


	2. being a mind reader isn't so bad

**OKAY SO WE'RE BACK!!!!! AND LOVIN IT!!!!!**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!_**

**OKAY SO BEFORE WE BEGIN I WOULD LIKE OT SAY THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT WROTE IT AND YOU ALL ARE GIVING CRYSTAL THE CREDIT ITS NOT NICE, SO I WANTED TO SET IT STRAIGHT, JADE'S ACCOUNT IS GINNYLOOKALIKE42 AND CRYSTAL WHO DIDNT WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER IS TWILIGHT4EVER586**

**DISCLAIMER 1: KK, OS SINCE CRYSTAL'S MAD AT ME FOR MY LAST DISCLAIMER I WILL WRITE A NEW ONE. IT WILL BE THE BEST DICLAIMER YOU HAVE EVER READ, OKAY, SO YOU READY HERE IT IS: WE DON'T OWN!!!!! YEAH BEST ONE EVER!!!!**

**_DISCLAIMER 2: OK SO I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OBVIOUSLY STEPHENIE MEYER DOES DUHHHH!_**

**THIS IS CRYSTALS CHAPTER AND SHE WON'T TELL ME WHAT IT IS, SO I'M JUST AS CLUELESS AS YOU, WELL AT LEAST ON THE TOPIC OF THIS CHAPTER, SO HERE SHE IS!!!**

**_OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN THE CAFETRIA DURING LUNCH AND LETS PRETEND THAT ALL THE CULLENS STILL GO TO SCHOOL_**

**_CHapter 2: sometimes being a mind reader isn't so bad_**

**EDWARDS POV:**

My bella and I walked to the cafetertia. We went to go get our food so Bella could eat. As we got out of line we spotted my family sitting at our usual table. I sat down and today was a crazy day I heard so many peoples thoughts wow...

_**Mike Newton :** Omg did I feed the cat... I hope my mom did ...Noooooooo kitty's gonna die!!!!_

Wow what is wrong with him he needs to seriously get a grip. What the hec?!

_**Alice:**_ _I need to go shopping I can't wear the same outfit twice but bella does it all the time ... her outfit is so boring omg we need to go shopping. Maybe friday....._

"Alice" I growled so low that no one could hear it but her and if she could blush she would have. She sent the thought :

_Well Edward mabye if your girlfriend would get a sense of style then I wouldn't have ot take her shopping, but until that day comes DEAL WITH IT BRO!!!_! I rolled my eyes at her . Next person ...Lauren

**_Lauren :_** _omg I hate bella so much. Why does she have to get all the guys I mean Mike, Tyler.. eww. And plus have you seen her fricken face?! What does Edward even see in **her**. Her face is U-G-L-Y SHE AIN'T GOT NO ALIBY SHE UGLY YEA YEA SHE UGLY! I should be cheerleader..._

I saw her giggle at her own thought

A low growl escaped my throat... But I just ignored it because she needs to get over herself shes totally in love with herself.

Emmett's thoughts creeped in to my head.

**_Emmett:_** _OMG, I could totally prank Bella by telling her that I caught Mike and Edward makeing out in the backseat of the Volvo. Ohhhh, Edward get out of my brain!!!!!! Rosalie looks os good in that little-_

I stopped reading his thought not wanting to hear what she looked good in that was little.

"Emmett... can i talk to you for a minute." Emmett moved to my side of the table

"Emmett" I said but what sounded to a yell to him but no one else heard anything

"You ever prank Bella anything like that I will hurt you allright!? You got me ?"

"Yea dude I was just messing around"

" And also I don't want to know what you think of Rose okay that is so nasty"

_**Eric**: Bella is so pretty , even more pretty than my mom._

"wow"

**_OKAY GUYS SO WHAT DID YOU THINK THIS WAS MY CHAPTER SO REVIEEW REVIEW TO ME BUT JADE HELPED WITH HER RANDOM SELF IM SURE YOU CAN SEE WERE I WOULD NEEED HER CRAZINESS. SO REVIEW :D_**

**HELLO ITS ME AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MINE AND I ALREADY HAVE THE IDEA SO PLEASE REVIEW MINE ALSO ON MY ACCOUNT CAUSE IM THE FUNNY ON THIS STORY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO SHE ALSO HELPED A LITTLE, WITH SPELLING AND STUFF AND I GUESS SHE ALSO HELPED WITH SOME OF MY CHAPTER BUT ANYWHO REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!!!**

**JADE**

**_CRYSTAL_**


	3. vampire duck

**HELLO WERE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT WE HAD TO WRITE A COMMERCIAL FOR AN ELEMENT AND WE ATE LUNCH AND WE READ OTHER FANFICTIONS AND WE ALSO MADE YUMMY CHEEDAR AND GARLIC BISCUITS!!! IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY, WELL JUST BECAUSE WE CAN, OKAY?!?!?!?!?!**

**_WE ARE BACK AND THIS STORY IS GONNA ROCK OKAYY?! AND JADE IS DUMB BECAUSE WE JUST UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS TODAY AND IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR A FEW HOURS THEN YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL OKAY ?! WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**

**OKAY SO I GOT THIS IDEA WHILE WE WERE WRITTING CHAPTER 2, IT WAS GOING TO BE EMMETT'S THOUGHTS BUT WE DCIDED OT MAKE IT ITS OWN CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: vampire ducky**

**EMMETT'S POV:**

I was walking threw the forest when I saw a little ducky. I went over to it and sat down while it came over and sat in my lap. "Hey little guy. How you doin?"

QUACK! QUACK!

"Yeah, I know how you feel. No one ever understands all my guiennes plan for world domination either. Where's your family?"

QUACK! QUACK!

Wow this duck has a way with words. That totally just moved me and if I could I would be crying.

"Hey little guy, do you wanna be my friend?" I asked him.

QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!

"I'm going to take that as a yes, but what about when we move or when you die. I don't think that I could ever part with you. You understand me and are my new best friends. OMG!! WHAT IF EDWARD OR JASPER TRY TO EAT YOU!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE."

QUACK! QUACK!

"Wow, your right. You are one smart duck. I'm so lucky to have you. This is going to be my first time ever turning something, let alone a duck. I'll try not to hurt you to much."

I pulled him up to my mouth and bit his neck. It was so hard to stop myself from draining him, his blood tasted soo GOOD!! Now I know what Edward meant when he said that bella's blood sang to him. Duckies blood tasted soo good. He is my singer.

But I had to stop for duckies sake. He started quacking in pain. I picked him adn ran him to the house.

Everyone was sitting in the "living" room, or as I like to call it the "we're all dead so get over it" room. They all stared at me like I was insane for trying to turn a duck.

"What is that?" Bella asked I could see the concern in her eyes and her face.

"Emmett what in the world did you do ?" Edward exclaimed when he notice the duck lying helplessly in my arms.

"Well, I was walking threw the woods when I saw duckie here and started talking to him and didn't want to leave him, so I changed him." I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were talking to a duck?" asked Jasper. I nodded at him.

"WE ARE NOT KEEPING THAT OVERSTUFFED THING YOU CALL A DUCK IN OUR HOUSE!!" screamed Rosalie. I just looked at her sadlt, I didn't want to let everyone see how much that hurt.

Edward looked at me wierdly. I just glared back at him.

"I think it's nice that Emmett found a friend. Even if he is a duck." said Esme. I smiled at her, happy that someone finnally understood me.

Rosalie stormed up to our room and everyone else leaft to.

**--3 DAYS LATER--**

Yeah today's the day that duckie will finally be transformed!!

I stared bouncing up and down in my seat right next to him and waited for him to wake up.

He let out one more quack of pain before he jumped up. He started lookling around the room until his eyes fell apon me.

He was the most hansome duck I had ever laid eyes on. I was about to walk over to him when all of a sudden he spoke.

"My name is Paul." he said and then he fell to the floor and died.

I got down to him and started to dry sob over his dead little duckish body.

"GET OVER IT, IT WAS A STUPID DUCK!" yelled Edward from downstairs.

I got up and went outside, buried him, and made a tomb for him that said:

R.I.P

PAUL TO DUCK

HE WAS THE BEST VAMPIRE DUCK TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH, EVEN IF HE DID ONLY WALK IT FOR ABOUT 30 SECONDS.

WE WILL ALL MISS YOU

(EXCEPT EDWARD AND ROSALIE, BUT WHO NEEDS THEM?)

**OKAY SO THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!**

**_POOR PAUL :( OH WELL HE WAS AS TUPID DUCK RIGHT? SHHHH..... JADE REALLY LIKES HIM ... WEIRD REIGHT OKAY SO MY CHAPTER IS NEXT SO WATCH OUT FOR IT I WILL BE UPDATING IN LIKE A 30 HOURS SO WATCH OUT FOR IT ITS GONNA BE FUNNY AND RANDOM JUST LIKE YOU LIKE IT SO WATCH FOR IT AND REMEMBER AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**

**PAUL WAS NOT STUPID AND REVIEW ON MY ACCOUNT ALSO ITS GINNYLOOKALIKE42!! THANKS**


	4. laundry

**OKAY, SO CRYSTAL IS BEING A BABY AND IS MAKING ME WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I WANT YOU ALL TO TELL HER HOW BIG OF A BABY SHE IS, I MEAN THE FBI IS NOT GOING TO GET YOU AND THEY WILL NOT SUE YOU!!!!**

_**YOU DONT KNOW THAT REVIEW PLEASE :P!**_

**WE DONT OWN SO DON'T SUE**

**CHAPTER 4: can i wash your laundry**

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN THE CAFETeRIA**

EMMETT POV:

Why do we even hav to go to school. I mean we know everything that the stupid people in that stand in front of the class and "teach", and they're wrong half the time!!

Why can't we just say that we are homeschooled? I mean why humans do it all the time right? We could just say that we don't like people and think that they are all out to murder us so we feel like whenever we meet someone new we have to murder them before they murder us.

I like the word murder. I'll tell Esme that when I get home! She'll be happy for me!!

But until then I'm stuck in this stinken toture chamber they call school.

Edward had to go hunt casue he is bad and lets his eyes turn black and puts hunting off to be with Bella. I don't get why he doesn't just take him with her? I do that with Rose all the time and I had planned on doing it with Paul until he died. It's still a sore topic for me.

I spent most of lunch watching Bella eat and throwing my food at her and watching her get mad at me until Jasper calmed her down.

I was about to throw a pice of my bagel at him when Alice started laughing uncontrolably. Bella asked whats wrong but her mouth was full so it sounded more like "Futs Thong?"

That made Alice and the others laugh even harder. Bella blushed reddder than a tomatoe on fire.

We all stopped laughing when we saw Lauren get up from her table and walk over ot us. Alice started to giggle quietly.

"Hey guys. Umm... Jasper, Emmet. I was wondering if I could wash, dry and fold your laundry? And mabye even Edwards too?" she asked us.

So this is what Alice was laughing at.

"Wow. Creeper much?" said Bella.

We all starred at her in shock. That was just so not Bella.

After the shock wore off we all started laughing, except Alice who had never stopped laughing.

"Well, first off I wasn't talking to you. And secondly I was just trying to be a good friend." snapped Lauren.

"Just because you weren't talking to me doesn't mean that I can't talk to you and _none _of us think of you as a friend, so can you please leave us alone?" said Bella coldly.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, YOU JUST GOT BURNED!!!!!!" yelled Mike from across the room.

Everyone laughed and Lauren huffed, flipped her hair, and stalked off.

"Congrats Bells, you're offically a Cullen. I'm so proud" I told her and everyone else nodded, even Rosalie!

She blushed and sat back down and ate her lunch. We were all still laughing when we left the cafeteria.

This just proves my theory that all of the best things happen at school whenever Edward isn't there.

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! AND IF YOU ANY IDEAS FOR A CHAPTER PLEASE TELL US!! THANKS REVIEW**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_


	5. i guess we're breaking up then?

**TOLD YOU GUYS WE WOULD BE BACK, BUT DID YOU BELIEVE US, NO...........?**

_**YES WELL JADE IS FORCING ME TO WRITE THIS. YES YOU HEARD ME I AM VERY UNWILLING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I AM BEING FORCED AGAINST MY WILL ... SAVE ME :[ NO I AM JUST KIDDING BUT I DO HAVE A REASON YOU WANNA KNOW WHY....? WELLLTHAT STINKS YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT !!!!!!**_

**WOOOOOOOOOOOW, OK ON WITH MY IDEA THAT CRYSTAL STOLE(JK, I GAVE IT 2 HER) FOR THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER 1:THGILIWT NWO T'NOD EW( FLIP IT AROUND And see what u get**

_**DISCLAIMER 2: OKAY SO JADE JUST SPIT ALL OVER ME SE IS DIGUSTING GRRRRRR SHE GOT SPIT ALL OVER MY HAND AND THEN I HAD TO WASH IT.**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_**Chapter 5**_

In the cafeteria

Eric sauntered through the cafeteria liek he owned the place. Hmmm i wonder what is up with him? He seemed cocky. So he marches right up to the lunch line and said "Bella we need to talk."

"Eric-" Is started but he cut me off.

"No we need to talk right now."

"Okay....."

"Bella I'm sorry but i decided you are not good enough for me -"

"but Eric-"

"No bella don't make this any harder than it has to be on you"

"Eric we were never-"

"no Bella this isn't working out I've found another women.....and her name is ..."

He kinda then drifted off and never finished his sentence

"Her name is ...Lauren Mallory she offered to fold my laundry the other day and i just had to except."

"okay Eric but we weren't ever like even.."

"No Bella i am sorry okay... this is done I have a new women now i hope you can find someone else who will make you as happy as I am now"

"Eric I -"

"Now Bella. Don't think that just because I have to end it that I still don't care for you. I want you to be happy, but I knwo that there really isn't a guy as good as me out there. But I have to do, I'm sory"

"Okay Eric I understand" I turned away dramatically with my hand across my forehead like i couldn't bear to go on. I walked back over to the lunch table and sat down in my usual spot next to Edward.

"Bella you should have heard his mind!"

He burst into hysterics and couldn't even answer i guess i will never find out.

_**OKAY SO THAT WAS MY STORY OF COURSE JADE HAD TO HELP BECAUSE SHE IS ALL RANDOM LIKE THAT AND IT WAS HER IDEA I WOULDN'T WANT TO TAKE CREDIT NO I AM JUST KIDDING BUT I HOPED YOU LIEK IT AND GAVE YOU A GOOD LAUGH OR A GIGGLE SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**HOLA, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? I NEED TO KNOW!!! I THINK MY HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE IF I DON'T!!!!!!!!!**

**KK PLEASE REVIEW **

**PUFFINS **


	6. Wonder Pets!

**HELLOOOOO!!!!!!!! WE ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!**

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH :[**_

**SORRY BOUT HER SHE'S IN A BAD MOOD, I DONT KNOW WHY THOUGH**

_**YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WILL TELLYOU WHY I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY(DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST TELL YOU ?) I AM VERY VERY VERY ........**_

**JUST GET IT OUT!!!!!!**

_**SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY I AM SO SO SO SO SO TIRED :]]]**_

**SHE WASN'T A SECOND AGO**

_**WANNA BET?!**_

**YES, I BET A QUARTER**

_**WELL THEN YOU WOULD BE 25 CENTS IN DEBT. HAHAHA OKAY SO ANYWAYS WE ARE BACK AND FIGHTING AS USUAL SO ANYWAYS ONWARD WITH THE STORY BUT FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ ALL THIS**_

**OKAY, SO I HAVE SOEMTHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO SAY, WELL NOT REALLY, BUT TO LET YALL KNOW I CHANGED MY PENNAME FROM ginnylookalike42 TO dimitri'srealrose!!! YUP YUP, THATS IT. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION RIGHT THERE**

_**YUPPWUPP :] **_

**WE ARE WRITING THIS CHAPTER TOGETHER!! **

**DISCLAIMER 1: TWILIGHT IT OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY......(INSERT DRUM ROLL HERE) STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_**DISCLAIMER 2: SO TWILIGHT ISN'T OWNED BY US **_

**THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN BELLA IS A VAMPIRE BUT RENEESME DOESN'T EXSITST BECAUSE I REALLY DONT LIKE HER**

_**BUT I LIKE HER, SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT IT'S ALL ON HER!**_

ROALIESS POV:

Edward, Bella, Emmett, and myself sitting in the living room when _the_ show came on. The most annoying show EVER!!

Wonder Pets.

I reached out to grab the remote and change the channel when Emmett jumped up and yanked it out of my hands.

"Don't you even think about changing it." he said, in a dangerously low voice. My body was itching to go up to the TV and change it.

"She thought it." snitched Edwierdo.

Emmett growled and Bella started to sing the theme song to herself. We all stopped and looked at her. She looked back up at us and blushed.

"You know the Wonder Pets?" asked Emmett in an amazment.

"Who doesn't, it's one of the best shows ever!" she replied, before returning to her attention to the TV.

Jasper and Alice walked into the house, returning from hunting. Both of them looked at the television. Alice rolled her eyes, but Jasper's face lit up in excitement as he ran over to sit next to Bella.

"Eww, that show is for little kids. Why are you guys watching it?" Alice questioned.

Jasper quickly turned his eyes away from that show and looked accusingly at Bella and Emmett. "Exactly you two, all the excitment coming from you guys got the better of me."

Neither of them turned away, but Bella flipped him the bird. Once again we all stared at her in shock, except Emmett.

"Did Bella, sweet innocent Bella just flip me off?" asked Jasper. At this Edward burst out laughing. Our shocked looks were now focused upon him.

"She is anything from sweet and innocent!" he answered.

"Ohhh, God Edward. We really don't wan to know about that..." Alice trailed off.

Jasper had used their fighting as a distraction, and returned his gaze to the television.

"Jasper, you little liar." I yelled at him.

"Yeah, Jasper you're not fooling anybody." Edward told him.

"Bella was." Jasper answered.

Her reply was flipping him off, again.

Suddenly Emmett jumped up and ran outside, dry sobbing. From in here we could hear him talking to that stupid ducks grave stone.

We heard a softer sob coming from down on the floor. Bella was sitting there dry sobbing!

"Why are you crying?" asked Alice, clearly confused.

For the first time in the last 15 minutes, Bella looked away from the TV. "The baby penguin is stuck on the ice, he might never be saved." she answered, before continuing to sob.

"The stupid Wonder Pets save the animals everytime, then the parent show up out of nowhere." I practically yelled.

Jasper jumped up from his spot on the floor and turned around, glaring at me. "You gave away the ending!" he screamed, before running up the stairs.

Bella also ran off, with Edward following close behind to comfort her. Alice left through the front door, most likley to go shopping again.

"I sure can clear a room." I said to myself, before grabbing the remote, changing the channel, stopping when I came across Handy Mandy, and watching the new episode.

**THERE IT IS!! AND LET ME SAY I DO LOVE THOSE SHOWS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! THEY ROCK!!!**

_**OKAY SO NOW THAT I AM SO EXHAUSTED THAT I CAN BARELY TYPE I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW. :] I AM ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP ON THE KEYBOARD BUT I STAYED UP JUST SO I COULD UPDATEFOR YOUU :] YOU ALL SHOULD BE VERY HAPPY. i WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT JADE TOOK ABOUT ONE MINUTE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SPELL MYSELF!!!!!!!! **_

**WELL I NEVER SAID I WAS THE BEST SPELLER!!! AND CRYSTAL HERE IS A BABY, IM LIKE NOT EVENT HAT TIRED, BUT THEN AGAIN I STAY UP THIS LATE EVERNIGHT, UNLIKE HER! HAHAHA. LIKE SHE SAID PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY :] **_

_**~CRYSTAL~**_

_**~~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**_


End file.
